The New Family
by Alina-Brucas
Summary: Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Rachel and Jake had a good life in Tree Hill, But will their lives ever be the same when the Scotts move into town. Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton and maybe Routh.
1. The New Family

**This is my First FanFiction so it might not be very good..Reviews are welcome**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from One Tree Hill**

Chapter 1. The Major News

**Brooke**-roommates with Rachel, Captain of the cheerleader squad, very popular and single. Best Friends with Jake, Rachel, Peyton and Haley

**Lucas**- Twin Brother to Nathan, just moved to Tree Hill

**Nathan**- Twin Brother to Lucas, rude like in season 1 and also just moved to Tree Hill

**Haley**- Tutor, Cheerleader, also best friends with Brooke, Jake, Rachel and Peyton

**Peyton**- Dating Jake,Cheerleader, best friends with Brooke, Rachel and Haley

**Rachel**- Single, Cheerleader, Best Friends with Brooke, Haley Peyton and Jake and Roommates with Brooke

**Jake**- Jock of Tree Hill High, dating Peyton

Brooke woke up at 7:30 with a huge hangover, Rachel and her had a party yesterday night and she had a little too much to drink. "God why do I always have to drink so much.", she said to herself

She got up with a groan and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out, Rachel was gone and there was a note by her bed.

_Brooke,_

_Meet us at Holly's Diner as soon as possible. Major News._

_Rachel_

_What's going on?_ Thought Brooke, but knowing Rachel and her crazy friends, she knew it could be anything.

Brooke got dressed, got in her car and went to Holly's Diner.

Nathan and Lucas were brothers, the sons of Dan and Deb Scott. They moved to Tree Hill 3 days ago and they weren't liking it at all. They haven't met anyone their age except one couple.

Flashback

_**They were playing basketball on the Rivercourt**_, _**when they heard a voice behind them. " Hey you guys must be new here?" They turned around and saw a stunning blonde and a guy around their age. "Yea we are" answered Lucas. " We just moved here 2 days ago." " Oh that's cool, Im Jake and this is my girl Peyton" he said.**_ _**"Nice to meet you guys, Im Lucas and this is my brother Nathan" said Lucas. "Awesome, so are you guys like twins or something?" asked Jake. "Yea we are, just not identical ones" smirked Lucas. "Really, are you guys going to Tree Hill High?" asked Peyton. "Yea we are." answered Nathan coldly. "That's great, you guys should join the basketball team then!" exclaimed Jake**_

"_**Yea I guess we are." answered Lucas. Suddenly his phone rang, "Hello, yes mom we're on our way." answered Lucas with an annoyed tone. "Sorry guy, but we gotta get going." said Lucas. " It was nice meeting you guys." answered Peyton. "Yea you too." smirked Nathan**_

End of Flashback

Lucas liked Peyton and Jake right away and thought they were a cute couple.

Nathan on the other hand, missed his old friends and wasn't planning on making new ones anytime soon.

" _So what's the major news?" _asked Brooke as she came up to the table where her friends were sitting, "_Oh nothing, just that two hotties moved to Tree Hill and their going to Tree Hill High!_" Rachel exclaimed happily. "_What!, are you serious!_" shouted Brooke. " _Geez Brooke no need to shout._" Jake said uncovering his ears.

" _Too bad Jake, this is huge news and this is how girls react to it._" explained Brooke. " _Yea I kinda noticed, these three wouldn't shut up about it!_" exclaimed Jake, pointing to his girlfriend, Haley and Rachel. "_Yea well that's cuz we're excited, we haven't had anyone new since like freshmen year._" answered a smiling Haley. "_ Also the guys in our school are getting pretty boring._" added Rachel. "_So anyway how do you guys know about these two new guys?_" Brooke asked cutting in. " _Well Jake and I went to the rivercourt yesterday and there they were playing basketball. When they turned around I was shocked to find out that they were both really cute, and get this their also twins, just not one of those creepy identical ones. Nathan is dark haired with blue eyes, Lucas is blonde and also had blue eyes. So anyway I found out that their gonna go to Tree Hill High and their probably going to try out for the basketball team._" answered Peyton. "_Omg! Im so excited, cant wait to meet them._" Brooke exclaimed happily which made everyone laugh. Somewhere in between all the news, Brooke forgot all about her huge hangover.


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

Chapter 2

Lucas woke up at 7:50 and went straight to Nathan's room. It was their first day of school and he didn't want to be late. "Hey dude wake up" said Lucas "What?, wake up now?" asked a very sleepy Nathan. "Yea now, we got school in 30 minutes and I don't want to be late on our first day of school." answered Lucas "Who cares! Cant you just go without me?" asked an almost awake Nathan. "No! Because if I leave you'll go back to sleep and miss school." answered Lucas with an annoyed look on his face. "Ok fine , just get out and I'll be out in 5 minutes." answered a now awake Nathan. "Oh you better be, don't make me come up here again." answered Lucas. Nathan was down in 10 minutes. He ate a short breakfast with Lucas and set off for their first day of school.

When they came to school Lucas was shocked to see how many students go there. Tree Hill seemed small and for the 3 days he has been here he didn't expect so many students. He gulped and decided he wasn't excited about he first day of school anymore.

Nathan saw all the students and suddenly he missed his old school again. Everyone knew him, he was popular, the king. Here he was nothing, well for now. He had to make the basketball team with Lucas and become king again. He cursed silently under his breath and got out of the car.

Brooke Davis got out of the car with her friends and smiled at the people passing by. She owned the school along with Peyton, Haley, and Rachel. She was the queen and the only thing missing was the king. Yes, Jake was popular but he was with Peyton. They were a perfect couple that students whispered about in the hallways. Lucas and Nathan came to her head and she had a feeling one of them would be her king. Suddenly Peyton's voice brought her back to reality. "Hey guys, there's Nathan." pointed Peyton. The girls turned around and saw a gorgeous dark haired boy. "Well what are we doing standing here, lets go introduce ourselves." Brooke exclaimed happily. She jogged over to Nathan. "Hi I'm Brooke and you must be Nathan." Brooke said. A surprised Nathan couldn't say a word. Suddenly 3 more girls walked up, one he recognized to be Peyton. "She does that to everyone so don't be surprised."said Rachel . "Oh haha I see" Nathan said with a small smile. "Hey Nate have you seen Jake or Peyton anywhere?" Lucas asked as he came up to Nathan but stopped talking when he saw who he was talking to. "Oh hey Peyton, its nice seeing you again." Lucas said with a smile "Yea you too." answered Peyton "So are you gonna introduce me to your beautiful friends or should I do that myself?" Lucas smiled as he shook 2 of the girls hands and said hi. When he came up to Brooke and shook her hand, she said nothing but just smiled, and Lucas couldn't help but see how gorgeous she was.


	3. Note Passing

1Chapter 3

**Note Passing**

Nathan liked Brooke right away, her cheery personality seemed to light up everyone around her. But Haley caught his attention the most. She's so gorgeous, I wonder if she has a boyfriend thought Nathan. But his thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Nathan looked down on his schedule and saw that he had English first period. He hated English, he wasn't good at it and he was barely passing it in his old school.

Nathan and Lucas walked into the school building and noticed everyone's eyes on them, it seemed like the whole school knew that they were new. Suddenly Nathan heard Haley's voice behind him, "Hey what class do you have right now?" she asked. "English with Mrs. Dornan" answered Nathan. "Awesome, Jake and I have her too, why won't just walk with us to class" suggested Haley. "Uh, yea sure" answered Nathan. "Great!" exclaimed Jake. Nathan turned around to see that Lucas and the rest of the girls were gone. "Oh by the way, Lucas already went to class, Him and the girls have History together" said Jake seeing Nathan's confused face. "Oh ok that's good" Nathan said with a smile. And with that the 3 friends went to their English class.

Brooke never liked History, you had read a lot there and she hated reading. Her and Rachel usually pass notes during class and barely got caught. But today History was different. The teacher announced that the class will be divided into groups of two. The groups then had to do a project that was due in a week. The teacher started calling out the names and brooke was surprised to hear that she got Lucas as a partner. Rachel got some geeky looking guy named Mouth. Peyton got Skillz, whom Brooke recognized to be one of the Raven basketball players. "Jake probably knows him" thought Brooke.

"So I guess we're partner" said Brooke coming up to Lucas's desk. "Yea I guess we are" Lucas answered smiling

Nathan was having the worst time in English. He tried paying attention a couple of times, but failed. He looked over to Haley and she seemed interested in whatever the teacher was talking about. He didn't understand how could she be interested, so he decided to find out, by writing her a note.

_You seem real interested in what the teacher is talking about_

_**Well you know, some of us actually want to learn something**_

_lol you don't really seem like the learning type with you being a cheerleader and all_

_**Well I guess people surprise you sometimes**_

_yea...anyway, you want to hang out sometime_

_**hang out?**_

_Yea, we can catch a movie and then have dinner. You seem like a cool girl and I want to get to know you better_

_**um, yea sure I guess...but the movie better be a chick flick**_

_ugh ok fine..I'll catch you after school then_


End file.
